The One They Call XANA
by chibifurby
Summary: Somehow the super computer has been reactivated and can not be shut down so the Lyoko Warriors go to investigate. They find a young boy trapped inside Carthage...Just who is this boy? And what does X.A.N.A. want with him...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Odd! Ulrich! Wake up now!"

"Aw, come on, Einstein! It's not like Lyoko's under attack anymore…we shut it down, remember…?" Ulrich groaned as Odd Della Robbia placed his pillow over his head.

"Well…it's not under attack…but it's defiantly not shut down anymore…" Jeremie Belpois said from behind the door.

"Say what?!" Odd sat bolt upright as Ulrich got up and wrenched the door open.

"How can that be? …Unless someone in the group did it…"

Jeremie shook his head. "I checked the factory's security cameras and it shows that no one has entered or exited the factory ever since we shut down Lyoko."

"Then how'd it happen?" Odd asked, getting off of his bed.

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What took you three so long?"

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich stepped out of the elevator to see Yumi Ishiyama, and Aelita standing next in the lab.

"I'm sorry that not all of us wake up so early on a Sunday morning…" Odd complained.

"It's almost 11 o'clock...any longer there won't be a morning to wake up to…" Yumi shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Will you two settle down, we have a situation on our hands…" Jeremie said, sitting at the computer. "The super computer has been reactivated and I don't know why or how…"

"Why can't you just shut it back down like before?" Aelita asked.

"I wish I could…but the mechanism that controls the super computer has been completely sealed off…I can't get to it…" Jeremie said, hanging his head and sighing.

"So what do we do?" Ulrich asked, walking up and standing next to Yumi.

"My immediate suggestion is to go back to Lyoko and find out what's going on…from Carthage…"

"Ah….just like old times…" Odd said, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Why don't we all go? For old time's sake?" Yumi said, looking excited.

"I don't see the harm in that…sure…why not." Jeremie smiled and turned to face his computer. "You four get down to the scanners and I'll start up the virtualization process."

The four nodded and all headed into the elevator and descended down to the scanner room, where Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich all climbed into a scanner.

"Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Odd." Jeremie said aloud as he started up the virtualization process. "Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Odd. Virtualization."

Inside Carthage, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were all virtualized, then, soon after that, Aelita was virtualized too. As soon as all four of them regained their bearings they all headed towards the celestial dome.

"Alright, Jeremie, I'm going to start the data transfer…" Aelita said as she approached the edge of the landing.

"Ready when you are." Jeremie's voice rang throughout the place.

Aelita was about to start when Odd gave a cry of shock. "That may have to wait! Look!"

Everyone looked to where he was pointing and they say two Manta's flying towards the entrance of the core of Lyoko.

"Monsters?! I thought they were all destroyed along with X.A.N.A."

"Guess not…go check it out! I'll send you your vehicles." As Jeremie said that, the Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike were all materialized in front of Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich.

Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich all got onto their respective vehicles, Aelita ridding with Yumi on the Overwing, and sped off towards the core of Lyoko. Once they got in, they dismounted their vehicles and looked around.

"There!" Yumi pointed to where the two Mantas were flying, not up towards the core, but to the side where a second passageway was.

"Has anyone else noticed that there before?" Odd asked, looking surprised at the new corridor.

"No…we must've been so preoccupied with protecting the core in the past that we never noticed it before…" Aelita offered.

"Well X.A.N.A. wants something in there…and what ever it is…it can't have a good outcome…" Ulrich said. "I say we follow them."

"Good idea…" Yumi said with a nod, and all of them ran off after the Mantas.

When they entered the corridor and ran through to the other side, they found themselves in a giant, rectangular room. The walls where all smooth but along the walls there were eight square indents in the wall. Engraved inside five of them were the symbols of those who have been virtualized onto Lyoko, for example a paw print for Odd and a flower for Yumi. Three of them, however, were blank. Underneath each indent was a large platform. The room was lined up so that one of the symbols, Aelita's, was directly behind them, next to the entrance to the room. To either side of them and along the side of the room were three indents on each side, one side containing the symbols of Odd and Ulrich along with a blank indent, and the other containing the symbols of Yumi and William, again with a second blank indent. Directly in front of them was the third blank indent, though the platform under this indent had a large beam of light descending upon it, encircling the entire platform.

The two mantas that they were following were attacking the large pillar of light, along with several creepers.

"Hey Einstein! You seeing all this?" Odd called out.

"Yeah, I do." Jeremie's voice sounded out around them.

"Then what do we do? Do we let the monsters destroy that pillar or do we destroy the monsters?" Yumi asked.

There was a moment of silence except for the laser shots sounding from the attacking monsters as Jeremie thought. "Destroy the monsters. What ever they're doing can't have a good outcome…"

"You got it! _Super Sprint!"_ Ulrich raced off an immediately beheaded one of the Creepers. The other monsters seemed to pay no mind to him and continued to attach the pillar of light.

The other three quickly joined him and within a few short minutes the fighting was won.

"What was all that about?" Yumi asked, walking up to the pillar of light.

"I don't know…but I'll find out…" Aelita said, spotting a panel in front of the pillar and accessing it.

"Well, princess? What is it?" Odd asked, walking around the room and looking at the engravings.

"I don't know…" Aelita said, softly, shifting through the data. "Wait a sec…let I think I got something…" Aelita placed her hand on the panel and the pillar of light gave a bright flash, making everyone shield their eyes. When everyone uncovered their eyes, there was a person lying in the center of the platform.

Odd ran up to the pillar and pounded on the surface. "Hey! You ok in there?!"

The person stirred and slowly got to his feet. He was a boy that looked around Yumi's age, and William Dunbar's height. His armor resembled that of William's when he was possessed by X.A.N.A. but without the eye of X.A.N.A. on his chest and, as opposed to black with red trims, it was white with blue trims. Attached to his waist were two katanas, on his right leg a long dagger, and on his left thigh a holster that looked like it held Japanese kunai knives.

"Who are you?" Aelita asked, kindly, walking up to the pillar next to Odd.

"I…I don't know…"

"What are you doing in there?" Yumi tried.

"I…I don't know…I don't remember anything other than you asking me who am I and what am I doing here…"

"That's kinda like what happened with Aelita…" Jeremie said, leaning back in his chair.

"Is there anyway we can get you out of there…?" Yumi asked, looking at the pillar of light.

The boy shrugged.

"Aelita, maybe you could get some more information from the panel?" Ulrich suggested, standing next to said panel.

"I'll try…" Aelita walked over and started to look through the data. "I think I found something…it looks like we have to draw energy from ourselves to nullify the barrier's power. And in order for it to only draw a safe amount from us…we'll need at least seven people…"

"Including William we already have five…but that would mean inviting two more people into our group…" Jeremie said.

"But if we don't, there might be more monsters that will try to come back for him again…" Aelita said, sounding worried. "If it were me…wouldn't you try to help me too? Even if it were to mean that more people would have to know about Lyoko?"

Jeremie was silent but he finally gave in. "Alright then…we'll find two more and get William…"


	3. Chapter 3

Well...that's three chapters right off the bat...or you could say two...since the first...really wasn't...a...yeah...Anyways...if you haven't already please read and please please please review. Review, but no flames...please...constructive criticismis invited, but no flames. And no pointing out ALL of my spelling/grammar errors...unless I misspell a name or something repeatedly...you can tell me I have the error...but please don't point out every single one of them...other then that...read and review. XD

* * *

Chapter 3

"So who do you think we should recruit…?" Ulrich looked around the cafeteria at the various students eating.

"It has to be someone we can rely on…someone who won't let us down…" Jeremie said, thoughtfully.

"How about someone we can trust…?" Aelita pointed out.

Jeremie blinked and nodded. "Yeah…that too…"

"What about Sissi…I mean she's helped us in the past before…whether she remembers it or not…" Ulrich suggested, almost half-heartedly. "Plus she could be very influential being the principle's daughter and all…"

"You're willing to trust the fate of the world in the hands of Sissi?" Odd asked, incredulous.

"Don't be stupid, Odd…it's not like X.A.N.A.'s back or something." Ulrich shot back.

"No, Odd's right…we don't know how or why the super computer's restarted itself…and why X.A.N.A.'s monster's have suddenly started walking around…we have to assume the worse and prepare for if X.A.N.A. has returned…" William said, thoughtfully, his feet propped up on the table. Jeremie and the others had just informed William about their situation. Naturally, he agreed to help.

"Excellent point, William." Jeremie said, nodding towards William in acknowledgement. "Yumi…what about that friend of yours…?"

"Maïtena? Maïtena L'Ecuyer?" Yumi asked, thinking. "Well…it's true that she's covered for me many times in the past with my parents without question…"

"Well that's one person…what about the other?" Ulrich asked.

"Hm…" They all fell silent, thinking.

"Ulrich?" Ulrich looked up, along with the others, to see a girl with long black hair and glasses looking at them.

"Oh…hi, Emily…" Ulrich said, smiling slightly at Emily LeDuc. "Can I help you with anything?"

Emily shook her head. "No…not really…I just saw you six over here looking so serious…I just thought that something might have happened so I came over to check…"

Ulrich smiled again. "No…we're fine, Emily…Thanks…"

Emily smiled too and nodded, walking off.

There was a moment's silence until everyone seemed to come up with the same idea, based on their facial expression. Ulrich stood up and turned towards where Emily had walked off. "Wait, Emily! You have a sec…?" Ulrich went over to Emily and began to talk to her.

"Excuse me?" Emily looked extremely confused after a few moments of explaining.

"Shh…." Ulrich said, looking around to make sure no one heard. When he was certain, he began whispering to Emily again.

It was then someone tapped Yumi on the shoulder. Yumi turned to see a blond girl standing behind her.

"Yumi…can I talk to you for a sec?" Maïtena asked her.

"Uh…" Yumi looked back at the others, who all nodded. "Sure…in fact…I wanted to ask you something…" Maïtena nodded and Yumi turned back to the others. "I'll meet you guys back at the factory…"

They all nodded again and got up just as Ulrich came over with Emily.

"I still don't fully believe you…" Emily said, quietly.

"You don't have to…I'll prove it to you…" Ulrich said and looked at the others. "Yumi off to persuade Maïtena?"

"Yeah…she said she'd meet us back at the factory…" Jeremie said.

"Alright, let's go then." Ulrich said and they all headed out of the cafeteria.

They all headed to the park and towards the passage leading to the factory. Odd bent down and uncovered the man-hole.

"Are you sure it's safe to go down there…?" Emily asked, sounding nervous.

"Of course…we've been doing this forever…" Odd said, smiling and descending into the man-hole.

Emily hesitated before following them. They all traveled to the abandoned factory and descended down the elevator. When the door opened to reveal the lab, Emily gasped.

"I told you I wasn't lying…" Ulrich said with a smirk and walked in.

"Welcome to the lab, Emily…" Jeremie said, sitting in his chair. "How much has Ulrich told you…?"

"Up to the part where you need me to help you free this unnamed boy…" Emily said, still standing right in front of the elevator, not daring to move in further.

"Well then…in order to do that, do you know what must happen?"

"I have to go get myself scanned…or something…?" Emily said, hesitantly.

"Correct…if you head down this ladder you'll find yourself in the scanner room." Jeremie said, turning to his computer.

"Come on, I'll go with you." Ulrich said, already at the ladder.

Emily nodded and walked over to Ulrich and they both climbed down the ladder.

"William, why don't you go too? It's been a while since you've been to Lyoko, right?" Odd said, smiling.

After receiving a nod from Jeremie, William followed the two down.

"I'm going to send William and Ulrich to Lyoko first. Then I'll start the virtualization for Emily." Jeremie called down to them.

"You got it, Jeremie." Ulrich called back and he and William stepped into a scanner each. Ulrich smiled at Emily. "See you on the other side…"

There was a bright flash and they scanners opened up, empty inside.

"Where'd they go?!" Emily said in shock.

"They're on Lyoko now…" Odd said, climbing down the ladder. "Now it's your turn…if you're up to it…"

Emily hesitated and then nodded, whispering "I know I'm going to regret this later…" as she stepped into a scanner.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe…….I think…" Odd said, smiling.

"Wait, what?!" Emily cried out, but the scanner already closed.

"Don't worry, Odd's just being his senseless self…It's perfectly safe…" Jeremie's voice sounded throughout the room.

"A-alright…" Emily sudden began to feel really, really nervous. How on earth she allowed Ulrich to talk her into this, she'll never know…

"Transfer: Emily. Scanner: Emily. Virtualization…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey…Emily…you can open your eyes now…."

Emily slowly opened her eyes, hesitantly, and found herself lying in Ulrich's arms. Emily quickly scrabbled out of Ulrich's arms and ended up tripping on her outfit.

"Ow…." Emily carefully pushed herself up and looked around and at herself. She was wearing a red hooded cloak that dangled all the way down to her heels. Her suit looked skin-tight and was a dark blue. She pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "What….what is this…?"

"Welcome, Emily, to Lyoko…" Odd, being just virtualized, landed right next to Emily. "How do you feel? Didn't lose anything right?"

"Odd, quit it!" Ulrich hissed as Emily started to look scared at his words. He looked towards the ceiling of the room. "How does it look, Jeremie?"

"Well everything went ok. From what I can see, the scan had no problems." Jeremie's voice echoed though-out the room, making Emily jump in surprise. "But her 'card' is different from yours….she has an extra number next to her life point counter…what could that represent?"

"Odd…you're the gaming expert…what could it mean…?" Ulrich asked Odd, with no real expectation.

"Maybe it's her MP?" Odd suggested, shrugging.

"MP…?" Everyone looked at Odd, or in Jeremie's case, the dot on his monitor that represented Odd.

"Oh, you mean like Magic Points?" William asked, leaning on his giant claymore.

"Yeah…I mean…she kinda looks like a mage don't you think?" Odd asked, looking Emily up and down, after which made her feel uncomfortable in her attire. "Try to do something…"

"Like what?" Emily asked, slightly bewildered.

"Try making Odd shut up…" Ulrich said, snickering.

"Why don't you take a look in your book…?" William suggested, pointing at the red book in her hand.

Emily blinked and looked down to find that she was indeed holding a book. She quickly opened it and read the first page and looked crestfallen, it wasn't French…(Note that this show does take place in France) But her face did brighten slightly as she recognized the language. "It's in Latin…!"

"Can you read it?" Ulrich asked, looking over her shoulder.

Emily nodded enthusiastically. She held her hand up and directed it at Odd, who automatically flinched. _"Ardescat" _His tail caught fire.

"Ow…! Hot…Hot!" Odd grabbed his own tail and tried to blow out the fire as Emily, Ulrich, and William laughed. He glared at them when he finally put his tail out. "That's not funny…"

"Of course it is…" Ulirch said as he laughed.

"It wasn't that strong though…are you sure that that can go into battle…?" William asked, looking back at Emily.

"Lucky for Odd I knew that was simply a test spell…if I thought it was really dangerous I wouldn't have done that to him."

"Well maybe you should try something stronger…?" Ulrich suggested. "We need to know that you can defend yourself if it's needed…"

Emily looked at her book. "Yeah…I think that won't be a problem."

"If you say so…" William said with a shrug.

Just then, two more virtualization took place, and Yumi dropped down next to them with another girl.

"Maïtena? You too?" Emily asked in surpise.

Maïtena nodded and stood up, brushing herself off and looking at herself.

"What is this…?" She pulled at the vest looking clothing on her. "It's so thin but…really strong…"

"It looks kinda like it's made of dragon skin…" Odd said, examining the clothing.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "You would know…"

Maïtena's pants were also made from the same 'dragon skin' as were the vambraces on her wrists. She wore what looked like a traveling cloak with the hood down around her neck and her hair was tied in a ponytail in the back as opposed to the side. On the back of her waist was a large quiver and in her hand was a long bow that reached just below her chin.

Odd looked into the quiver. "There's no arrows…"

Maïtena reached back to see if he was right and there was a dull flash and an arrow appeared between her fingers. "Whoa…that's pretty neat…" She strung the arrow and pulled back the bow. She fired it and it hit William's heave claymore and knocked it out from underneath him. "Whoa!"

"It's strong…but very limited…" Jeremie's voice rang out, making Maïtena jump. "It says here you only have 25 arrows in your quiver. I'll try to increase the amount of course, but that'll take time. In the mean time I suggest you conserve your arrows, unlike Odd…who luckily I can replenish his now that I figured out the program…"

"Got it," Maïtena called, a little louder than necessary.

"Now all of you go to Aelita…she's waiting for you. I'll send you your vehicles. Unfortunately I haven't been able to program any more at the moment, so you'll have to share for now."

Emily got on the Overbike with Ulrich, Maïtena with Yumi on the Overwing, and William shared the Overboard with Odd. They all sped off towards the chamber where Aelita was waiting with the boy.

"Good, you guys made it without any trouble?" Aelita asked, after greeting Emily and Maïtena.

"None…looks like X.A.N.A.'s monsters are taking a break…" Yumi said.

"Hopefully…it stays that way…" Ulrich added.

"I don't…I hope we get some action." William grinned.

"Oh…please don't say that…" Emily groaned. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet…"

"Don't worry. You have us with you. Those monsters won't stand a chance." Odd, said confidently.

"Excuse me…" The boy interrupted. "I don't mean to sound impatient…but could you guys do this AFTER you got me out of here…?"

"He's right…" Aelita agreed. "If X.A.N.A.'s monsters do come…it'd be best if we were ready…" They all nodded. "Each of you just needs to stand on your own platforms…Emily I would think you're the one with those three stars and Maïtena you're the bow and arrow."

They each stood on their appropriate places and Aelita started the process before standing on her own. A column of light like the one around the boy fell around them. It was similar to being virtualized and in an instant, it was over. The columns rose up, along with the one around the boy.

"That's it?" Odd asked, a little put out.

"Seems like it…" Aelita said as the boy walked up to her and Emily. "Come on, let's get out of here before X.A.N.A.'s monsters come looking for us…"

Again everyone nodded and they ran back out into the core of Lyoko.

"By the way…what should we call you? You don't have a name right?" Yumi asked the boy when they came to a stop at the edge, back to Carthage.

"Hm…" The boy thought about it as he came to a stop too. "No, I was never designated a name…but I guess you can call me…Xana…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Xana…?! But why?"

The boy turned to Aelita. "Well it's the only name I know so far. Plus you've all only said his name in such a negative way…I thought the name could be given a little good to its reputation…"

"I think it's good…" Emily said, smiling. "I don't know everything that's happened here but I think you should go with a name you like."

"I dunno…It seems kinda weird to be calling him Xana…" Ulrich muttered.

"Well if it's such a bad name then I'll just have to have a different one…" The boy said, though sounding a little put out.

Yumi elbowed Ulrich in the side. "No…you should go with what ever you want."

The boy smiled.

Suddenly a shot rang out and everyone looked back to see several Creepers firing at them from the ledges leading up to the core of Lyoko.

"We could run for it." Odd suggested. "They're too far away to catch up if we ran."

"No, they're too close to the core. If we leave they might attack it." Aelita said.

No sooner had she finished talking, the boy, now christened Xana, ran past her and towards the monsters.

"Wait! We should all do this together!" William shouted, but Xana kept running.

Xana leapt up onto the platforms that lead up to the core and pulled out several kunai and his knife from their respective pockets. He threw his kunai at two of the Creepers. One of them was impaled in the head but the other one deflected the kunai with a laser shot. Xana ran up close and leapt over the Creeper, carving a large 'X' on the top of its head with his kunai. Both Creepers exploded before he touched the ground.

Suddenly a shadow fell over Xana as another Creeper loomed over him.

"He won't make it!" Odd shouted, raising his arms to take a shot at the Creeper. But just as he did that, he noticed a large bow being pulled taught right next to him.

Maïtena pulled the bowstring back as far as it would go and released the arrow, sending it speeding towards the Creeper. The arrow impaled itself into the Creepers side, and the force of the arrow knocking it aside, pinning it against the wall. Maïtena turned to Emily. "Your turn."

Emily flipped through her book quickly and stopped at a page. As she began to read the spell, the book glowed bright red and floated out of her hands, letting her use both hands to aim at the two Creepers approaching Xana from both sides. "_Undecim Spīritūs Lūcis Coeuntēs Sagittent Inimīcum! Sagitta Magica!_" Eleven bright arrows appeared around Emily and shot straight towards the Creepers, five to each Creeper and the eleventh into the head of the one that Maïtena had impaled in the head, making all three explode.

"Nicely done." William said as Xana came back.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, Einstein can devirtualize use now right?" Odd asked, looking slightly down that Maïtena had beaten him to the spotlight.

"Not so fast, Odd," Jeremie's voice came floating out of no where. "We need to get Xana to a tower first. That way we can run the devirtualization program for him, to give him a body of his own."

"But how do we get there? We don't have enough vehicles to transport us all…" Ulrich asked.

"I'll go back…I've had enough for one day…" Maïtena said, and Emily nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with them," Yumi spoke up. "I'll take them back to school so that Jim doesn't get suspicious that so many of us have gone missing."

"Me too then," William said, quickly.

"Good idea," Jeremie's voice floated out to them again. "I'll devirtualize you four now."

Almost instantly the four of them disappeared, Maïtena and Yumi first, then William and Emily.

"Your vehicles are where you left them. So go and get them and let's finish this up." Jeremie said.

"You got it, Einstein," Odd shouted and they all headed towards the exit of the core chamber.

Odd and Ulrich got on their respective vehicles as Aelita and Xana got on the Overwing.

"I'm opening the tunnel now," Jeremie said as they descended out of the core chamber.

One of the tubes that connected to Carthage disappeared and they all flew into the revealed tunnel. They appeared in the ice sector and landed immediately, heading back towards the way tower that they had just exited.

"You two stay out here and make sure nothing happens," Aelita instructed.

"You got it, princess," Ulrich said with a nod.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret in there!" Odd shouted after them, making Ulrich smack him on the arm.

Aelita rolled her eyes as she helped Xana into the way tower.

It was a simple procedure. Everything ran smoothly and no monsters attack, making the run rather uneventful. Just before the program was completed, Jeremie devirtualized Odd and Ulrich, seeing as there was no need for them to remain on Lyoko. Soon after, Aelita and Xana followed. Just like going into Lyoko, Xana came out with his own set of clothing.

Xana wore a simply pair a jeans with a black hoodie with a red X.A.N.A. symbol on it. Everyone stared at the symbol.

"Are you sure you're no one suspicious?" Odd asked, his eyes narrowed.

"If he were anyone suspicious I would've seen in when I was going over the data earlier." Aelita said.

"If you say so," Ulrich said, but he looked skeptical.

They entered the elevator and rode it up one level to pick up Jeremie before heading to the surface.

"Now all we have to do is find somewhere for you to stay until we can get you enrolled in Kadic," Jeremie said.

"He can stay with me until then," Aelita offered. "I room alone so he can hide in there without any problems."

"Except for one…" Ulrich said when they got out of the elevator. "He's a boy and you're a girl…"

"So?" Aelita asked, confused.

"Obviously you don't understand the differences between boys and girls…and why they are separated…" Odd said.

"Of course I know the difference. The anatomy for one-"

"Aelita," Ulrich cut her off and sighed, shaking his head. "You've been with us this long and you still don't know…"

"But…it's the only course of action open to us…" Jeremie sighed.

"You can't be serious…" Odd said, looking at Jeremie with shock written all over his face.

"There's no other way…" Jeremie said, as they climbed into the sewers. "It's not like he's capable of doing anything prude or anything…"

"Excuse me?" Xana asked, looking confused.

"Nothing…forget I said anything…" Jeremie said immediately.


End file.
